What's She Doing To Me?
by Haji513
Summary: Modern Day ATLA. Aang and Katara are in Middle School. Katara's liked Aang for a long time and the two have been best friends since Kindergarten. Now Aang is feeling strange. One day he's fine but the next... Will Aang realize his feelings for Katara or be with the wrong girl? I dont own Atla. This is my first fic so please read.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own atla! Please critique!

*Advance Math 7th Grade*

Kataras POV

"Could this get any worse!" I thought. Poly momo whatever nialls? The only reason I took this class is so I can get college credit. I want to be a nurse. I sighed and looked to my right and saw… aaah Aang. He wated to be a doctor so we both too this class.

Aangs Pov.

I sighed. I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked to my right and saw… her. Katara. That blue eyed beauty. I just couldn't take my eyes off her. We were best friends. Sooo why was she doing this to to me?

*RING RING RING RING*

My phone buzzed. I checked my text from Katara.

"Wanna hang after school?"

My heart stopped. What was happening? We were best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! Well here's chapter 2 and I'm gonna try to make the chapters longer. **

**Please review and follow no hate**

**If I owned ATLA would I be writing fanficiton? Didn't think so. :) On with the story **

*My heart stopped. What was happening? We were best friends.*

My fingers fumbled over the keyboard. I texted back "sure wen and were?" I was excited to hang out with Katara.

*Flashback*

- Miss. Wu's Kindergarten class-

Aang sat alone by the class pet Momo. Katara looked over and saw him. Her being the person she was she walked over to him and said,

"Hi I'm Katara can I play with you?"

"I'm Aang" he said shyly. "And umm… yea Iguess you can play with me"

She smiled her bright blue smile and her ocean blue eyes lit up. He laughed and his stormy grey eyes lit up as well, for the first time in a while.

-End Flashback-

Katara's POV

"Oh I sure hope Aang isn't busy today.!"

She whispered to her best friend and her brothers boyfriend, Suki.

"Gosh you are obsessed!" she replied with laugh.

"I AM NOT!"

Katara whisper-yelled and in the process covered Suki's mouth with her hand.

"Don't tell the world!" Katara hissed.

It was then she realized that Aang texted her back.

She texted back and suggested The Jasmine Dragon for tea and some snacks around 3:30.

Aang's POV

"Sure" I replied.

** A/N: So yea. It's no good. Sorry im on a vacation so yea. Also having SEVERE writers block. So give me some ideas please and I might use them :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Guys! Sorry but no new chapter. I am still on a mini vacation for my cousins wedding and still have writers block. Again please comment or PM me if you have ideas. I started chapter 3 which is good :)

IMPORTANT NOTICE!

I am looking for a beta reader for first this story. If you would like to volunteer or recommend someone who has helped you I would greatly appreciate it. I t can be your first beta-ing because this is my first story!

Thank you to those who have put up with my long posting times and who have followed, commented, and favorite the story or me {the author}.

Thanks again I appreciate all the help feedback and patience from my followers and readers!


	4. Chapter 4

*At The Jasmine Dragon*

~Aang POV~

I walked in excited, nervous, confused,andworried.

"AARGH! WHY CANT I THINK STRAIGHT!" I thought loudly in my head. I took a deep breath. Closed my eyes and counted to 10.

1, 2, thr-

"Hi Aang!" Katara came up to me and waved.

Man she looked pretty. **(a/n wanted to do the scene from season 1 and 3 with the necklace and the outfit I thought it was cute.) **

I looked down to her wrist and,

"Katara is that the b-b-bracelet"

~Katras POV~

"Aww Aaang you remember that!"

"Yeah h-h-how could I forget?"

He smiled his goofy smile and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck turning a light hue of pink.

I smiled at the floor while an awkward silence creeped up on us.

"So umm… have a seat Aang"

He sat down as I followed and got lost in my thoughts.

"What do I say? Do I just say it straight out? Or do I ease it out of him or have him realize it! GRRR how did You do it with Sokka? Aang's just like any other guy and my best friend. Likimg him isn't weird right? Oh whats wrong with me…

~Aang's POV~

"KATARA! KATARA! Can you hear me?"

Her head snapped back up as she started to pay attention to what I was saying.

"Sooo um what were you saying?" A pinkish hue highlighted her cheeks as she looked down at her shoes.

"I loved- What was I thinking?! Blaaa snap OUT OF IT Aang!"

"So Katara what do you want to order?"

"Hmmm the Stewed Sea Prunes look good. What do you think?"

"Hehe" I replied sheepishly turning red, almost crimson.

"I'll just stick with the fruit salad"

*after they leave The Jasmine Dragon*

~Kataras POV~

"So Aang I-I had to tell you something"

That's when I saw her…

**A/N oohh cliffhanger… Can anyone guess who "HER"is. And I would like to thank SeylindBoltgrave{sorry if its spelled wrong} and appa appa appa away even if s/he is a Zutarian. I also took his/her advice about planning ahead. I would like to thank you guys for the reviews. And remember please if you read please review. I like knowing more thank 4 people are reading this. Soo as always thanks and R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey guys! Did you all enjoy the last chapter? I did leave you all on a cliffhanger. I wanted to add suspense so I have been getting some PM's and reviews about who "HER" was. I'm not going to guarantee that she will be revealed this chapter. Also I am going to try to add more action to the chapters. Well now for the disclaimer. *Sigh* **

**"Aang" **

**"Haji513 doesn't own Atla because if she did Katara and I would have gotten together much sooner. Not that I'd mind" **

**"Thanks Aang. Now on with the story" Also a shoutout to my beta reader who is putting up with me and my mistakes but is a great help! Please go read her stories! Thank you appa-appa-away! J**

~Anonymous POV~

"Why is he with her!" I hissed into my phone.

"You were given specific instruction to keep them away from one another! He belongs with me, not that low life peasant Katara!"

It hurt to even say hear the sound of her name being spoken from my own lips.

~Katara's POV~

I shook off the threat. Being here with Aang I felt safe. I felt assured that no harm could come when we were together. I knew a lot of people like Aang. Who wouldn't? I mean he has good manners and wouldn't hurt a leaf. I loved him. I just wondered if he felt the same way. Or at least knew about my feelings toward him.

I glanced his way and followed his gaze. He was looking at… Sokka? I groaned inwardly seeing that Sokka was in a basketball game shooing a 3-pointer. No wonder Aang was distracted. Boy's…

"Aang!" "Aang snap out of it! The basketball game can wait!" I was upset, mad ,shocked, and hurt. "AANG CAN YOU PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO OUR DATE?"Uhoh…People were staring… I must've yelled really that really loud…

~Aang's POV~

I snapped out of my hypnotized state suddenly hearing Katara's bold claim. "Katara what did you just say! A-a-a-a are we really on a date? I thought we were just hanging out? If it was a date I would have brought you flowers, chocolates, or something!"

I panicked. I looked at the bright green grass, the swings with children on it, kids in the sandbox, expecting to find an answer looking at the playground toy's that were crawling with children laughing and having a good time. I looked everywhere but at her. That's when I saw to kids. One boy and one girl. The boy was trying to hide something...

_Aang sat in a flower patch rapidly tying a knot, With Katara watching curiously. Other children ran around in the grass, jumped off swings and, and slid down slides. Some had even stopped and briefly looked at the two kids. One impatient, rapidly taping one foot and the other hunched over in deep concentration. He was obviously trying to finish before the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. He worked like his life depended on it. He was stringing a row of daisies together. But why was what Katara wanted to know. Who would be the lucky girl to receive whatever it was from Aang. She thought he was going to give to Toph, Suki, or maybe even On-Ji or that girl that followed him around all the time, Meng. A pang of jealousy hit her. What she didn't understand was why?_

_Aang could tell Katara was getting impatient which made him all the more nervous and anxious. But he finished his task right on the bell just as called them inside. He had to clutch the bracelet close to his heart to keep it from being crushed by sweaty, red-faced second graders running back inside. He smiled in triumph and turned around to a short blue eyed beauty and handed her…_

~Aang POV~

"A bracelet…" He whispered to himself.

**A/N- Guys I'm so sorry this is late! Its just that I'm getting caught up with school after coming back fromvacation. I had to study for tests and everything. Soo Istarted the next chapter and am going to try to update faster. When do you think I should? Leave a comment below. And as always R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! How is everyone in the fandom out there? Just a heads up, there's going to be some drama and soon you'll find out who "her" is. I don't want to reveal her too soon. And also sorry that my updates arerandom it's just that have a lot of homeworkand as you know, sadly it has to come first. And now *sigh***

**Sokka- "Haji 513 doesn't own us, avatar, or its plot line. This is just a way for her to vent her love for avatar."**

~Aang POV~

"A bracelet…" He whispered to himself.

As the day went on I thought about everything Katara said. She was baffled by me and I was just plain old shocked. I mean why would Katara like me? I'm just a goofy, goody two shoes. I don't play football like Zuko or run track like Haru. I inwardly yelled at myself for being do stupid! What wrong with me!

"Hello Aang" a feminine voice purred. This brought me back to reality so I casually glanced up and back down to the ground. I was not in the mood to talk to anyone especially the school slut. I wanted her to walk far away.

"Oh hey Azula. Can I help you?"

~Katara's POV~

There she was. All dressed in booty shorts and a tank top determined to look as trashy as she could. A face full of makeup and her entourage in a similar dress code. She was your typical middle school royalty. She walked around in a big cloud of hairspray and perfume.

"Grrrr" A hair flip and touching his shoulder. I would not let this go on any longer. I straightened up and regained my focus as I walked casually over to Aang.

"Hi Aang. I was wondering…" I was cut off though with a loud nasally laugh from Azula along with a smirk that said "He's mine." I ignored it and continued talking.

"Could you help me with my biology homework my any chance?" He turned red and gave a short nod and said, "Umm sure. How does 5:30 sound?.

"Is there anyway you cant talk earlier? It's kind of important and I would like to get it done faster."

"Well no actually. I-um-I have to help Uncle Gyatso with um- something. That's really um important to. Sorry"

"Oh. Alright" While this whole exchange went in I noticed Aang was glancing between Azula and I. He seemed uncomfortable and frowned while muttered what sounded like good by.

He walked off obviously confused as the warning bell chimed. Making sure Aang was out of an earshot I smiled smugly at Azul and said, "Back off trash bag. Aang's mine. I don't think he like sluts and players like you." My voice sounded proud and defiant. I was proud of myself for being able to stand up to her. She stood there appalled that someone like me could possibly have the guts to say that. I watched her stand there stuttering like a baby trying to learn her first words. "Y-y-ou –cc-ant –d-d…" I walked away smugly.

~Aangs POV~

I was greeted with the smell of vegetables and the sound of a waterfall when I walked through the back door. I quickly ran up the stairs ignoring whatever questions Gyatso wanted to ask. I decided to kill an hour by watching tv until 5:30 because I honestly did not have to help anyone with anything. I scrolled though Spongebob and Sesame street finally deciding on Full House. I laughed through the whole episode. I checked the clock and say it was 5:25.

"_Umm what do I do to make it seem like I was actually doing something!" _I panicked for a short minuet then saw some water and flour lying around in the I threw water on my face and underarms. Then flour n my jeans, shirt, through my hair, and on my cheeks. Then I walked upstairs to my room.I stood and admired the mural of blue arrow pointing down. I looked around and grabbed my itouch and unlocked it. I went through my contact list and called Katara in the comfort of my own room. Then shortly the screen screen changed to an image of Katara in her pajamas. She was sitting at her desk with her glasses and a pencil. Her biology textbook was open. I could see her paper and on it was a feeble attempt at the homework. Why she needed help was beyond me because she was an all A's student. Im fact this was her best subject. I knew something was up.

"So Katara what part of the homework did you need help on?" I asked smoothly retrieving my textbook.

She twirled her thumbs and bit her lip. She squirmed in her seat as she said, "I didn't really need help. I wanted to talk."

I was a little shocked but quickly recovered. "Okay about what?"

"Us."

"Us?" I tried thinking what could she possibly mean. What happened exactly.

Yes. She looked away hesitantly and took a deep breath. I could tell she was unsure of whether to tell me this. Obvioulsy Katara couldn't find the word_s_' had no right to say what I did at the park. It was totally uncalled for. It's just that well… You know I get a little jealous sometimes."

I sigh. "Of course. I understand and I forgive you. Honestly though, did you really think we were on a… well date?" I wouldn't mind if we were. I did not tell her that though. But I was also glad that this issue is so small.

She stumbled. "Err. There is actually something I need to tell you. Well, um you see." There was an awkward pause. I squinted my eyes at her while took a deep breath and shook her head.

"No Katara I don't see. What do you want to tell me?" I squinted more leaning in slowly. Another pause on her side of the camera. The next words shocked me.

"I-I love you Aang."

And with that the call hung up.

**A/N- Well there you go guys. Another cliffhanger. Well you found out who "She" is. But her entourage? Yes Mai and TyLee but there will be some surprises about that. Again a shout out to my beta reader, Appa-Appa-Away. Go check out her stories. Thank again everyone and as always, R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys. I know that you've been waiting for a new chapter for a _LONG_ time and I'm sorry for this author note. I am going to have to put this story on hold for many reasons. 2 of them being that finals are coming up in less than a month and they have been giving us extra testing. I also just don't have the time, Another reason I have VERY low math scores and am working to being them up. Also, its seems to me that people don't like my story. I received a comment on chapter one with insults from a non user so I couldn't reply. I am so sorry. I will be putting this story on hold and hopefully continue this summer :D Thanks fro all those that supported me and thanks to my beta reader! I will try to update asap. bye for now!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! Woah! 2,337 reads! That means a lot! And 8 followers! I know it's not a lot but it makes me happy! Anyway... How's it going? Did you like the last chapter? Anyway there's more drama suspense, friend zoning and mix up's here! Enough with this! Anyway if you have an Instagram follow me Tough_Toph_Official . Yes I role play and I know it's nerdy but I love it! **

**Toph- Okay Lilly Livers Haji513 does not ATLA at all or anything. It all belongs to Bryke. **

**_Previously…_**

_"No Katara I don't see. What do you want to tell me?" I squinted more leaning in slowly. Another pause on her side of the camera. The next words shocked me._

_"I-I love you Aang."_

_And with that the call hung up. _

~Aang POV~

She- she loves me? All of a sudden my brain flashed backed. The park, kindergarten, the sandbox, the play dates even Sokka's teasing. My hands went up to my head as I knelt down and violently clutched it. The walls got blurry and the mural of the arrow seemed to be turning around. I felt nauseous and slumped down against my bed. Then, all of a sudden it stopped. As if it never happened. The nausea just flew away like a bird. The pounding ache in my head vanished. I thought I was absolutely crazy. I was having five second headaches and nausea. Maybe I needed to tell Gyatso. No. Doing that would mean having to reveal everything to him and that just couldn't happen. I sat down and drank a glass of water. I took deep breathes and calmed down. Confusion had settled itself in my brain and overtaken my thoughts. The quickly abandoned biology homework sat astray on my desk. I sat on my bed with my head between my knees my hands resting on top. I shook my head continually. All that was running in my head was the conversation that we had not even ten minutes ago. The three words she said seemed as if they were on replay. I heard them again and again. Way too many times to be able to count. I was stuck in my own world. I shook vigorously deciding if I should tell Gyatso or not.

~Katara POV~

The call went dead and all that was running through my head was excitement, love, shock and determination. I was living in the moment spinning around my room. The dark and light blue wall swirled into one big blue with specks of white from the furniture. Then I stopped feeling giddy and dizzy. I just had to tell somebody. Then, I remembered Aang's reaction. It was just a cold, stone, completely emotionless face. His grey eyes that are usually filed with laughter were then dull as a slate. The sudden realization popped into my mind and I figured out that he probably wasn't jumping around in his room. He was shocked. And confused. I suddenly felt like I had shattered his heart. I dove back to my desk and grabbed my Itouch off its dock. I quickly typed in the passcode, my heart racing. I told Siri to call Aang and for once she listened. As it rang in my hollow room I suddenly felt more alone than ever. This wasn't true though. My dad was downstairs watching his cop shows and I could hear the police sirens. Sokka was next door playing video games with the sound pretty high. Banishing the thoughts from my mind I called Aang again and again. Almost twenty times. Finally around the twenty-fifth time he picked up. His face was cold as stone and his grey eyes were darker than the night sky. He sat there motionless for two minutes and did nothing. Just stare at me with motionless eyes. Then nodded his head twice and hung up. But before he did I saw tears of frustration start to leak out from the corners of his cloudy eyes. Then I realized, it was my heart that felt so empty.


	9. Authors Note

Hi Guys. Sorry this is not an update. I just want to say that I have been receiving negative comments. I went to remove them but they were already gone... These have been on the first couple of chapters. To those of you who have stayed with me I thank you because then I was struggling a bit with the writing. It is just that I have worked very hard on the rest of my story. I know that the beginning is not great I get that. But to those of you hate on the beginning I don't appreciate it. But thank you so much to those of you who have NOT given me negativity. I will be working harder. Sorry but I just needed to get this off my chest. Thank you all.


End file.
